Stained War
by Lilith Blackheart
Summary: A pokemon original by me.The Ministry Of Armed Forces are bent on leading a world war against the Hoen region.Is there someone else pulling the strings? Aria a skilled and powerful trainer goes all out to find who murdered her parents.Will she be the one


**Stained War**

Note: I **do not own** pokemon, anything related are coincidental. This is just a fiction story due that I am a fan of the series and game that** GAME FREAK ©** has created.

There may be some swearing, some violence and such, please dont kill me. I'm just a rookie writer. . Enjoy! - Lilith Blackheart

**Chapter one: Untainted Regiment**

"Get the trespasser!" a deep voice boomed, breaking the silence of the night.

Platoons of guards rushed and scanned around the area for the intruder. The night was moonless and the visibility was almost zero but the dim lighting of the street lamps around the small building that looked like a lab surrounded by a shroud of tall viridian trees. Boots crunched through the wet grass as the clinking of guns loading could be heard. A black blur rushed from behind one of the guards and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Men! Get the intruder! A pay raise for those who can capture the spy and retrieve the important document back!" the deep voice commanded.

The guards in dark green and muddy brown uniform quicken their pace. It was almost wartime and the economy was plummeting down. Money was essential for survival, by hook or by crook. A tall and slim cloaked dark figure squatted at the edge of a roof, holding something like a file in its hand. Then a breeze blew off its hood, revealing a beautiful face. Thin lips that seem to only seem to be fixed in a straight line on that beautifully refined face. Those piercing icy silver-blue eyes seem to just to be looking into your soul. Her flowing black hair seems to be luminous in the moonless night.

She watched the guards running in every direction around the diameter of the lab. She smirked as she saw them being disorganized and wasting their energy as she was just on the roof.

"Sir! We are unable to locate the spy!" a soldier reported after a while of searching.

"Idiot! Have you released the Growlithes and Arcanines?" the commander yelled at the soldier. The young soldier stood up at attention.

"SEND OUT THE DOGS!" the commander yelled out again. Then beams of white light burst open these little balls of red and white and dogs with orange fur and stripes emerged. They sniffed the air and then barked at the top of the roof.

"Up on the roof! Growlithes and Arcanines Flamethrower!" the commander instructed. The orange dogs opened their fanged mouths and a string of bright red-orange flames shot towards the roof. But before the multiple strings of flames could reach the intruder, they dispersed into the air not harming the figure.

"What the fuck?" the commander swore.

The tall figure smiled, the dim lamplights outlining her beautiful face. She watched them with amusement as she placed her hand under her chin with a snobbish smile. Then a bright orange giant lizard came from above her. It hovered over her, it was big and it was growling, its red demonic eyes fixed upon the soldiers,

"Hush now Charizard. They are not worth your time, let's get going." The female figure said mockingly. The commander flinched. As the cloaked figure got on the back of the large Charizard,

"DIE YOU SPY!" the commander drew out his pistol and aimed it at the dark figure.

"Charizard, Ember." The figure commanded.

Before the soldier commander could fire his shot, he was engulfed in bright flames of red and orange. In a few seconds on the blacken wet grass lays a charred human that was roasted. The smell of burning flesh emerged from it. The soldiers covered their noses and looked at the Charizard and its owner in dismay.

"H-how can an attack like Ember kill a person?" a soldier blurted out among the worried whispers of the frightened soldiers. The Growlithes and Arcanines crouched low and backed off behind; they too did not want to be roasted.

"Hmm…Yes. If an Ember could do that…what about a Flamethrower?" the female figure said gently, there was a hint of defiance and amusement in her tone.

The soldiers dropped their guns and ran into the forest with their dog pokemon. The female figure gave a laugh and stroked her muscular Charizard's slender neck. With a nudge with her foot, the giant lizard spread its majestic orange wings and flew off to the distance.

---

"She's late." A gentle voice said.

"Yes, let's hope she comes back alive." Another sharp voice said.

"She'll be alright…She's the best among us here…" another deep voice added.

"But she's so reckless…what if she got caught?" the gentle voice raised concern.

"That's impossi-"

"Talking bad about me again eh?" a feminine voice said.

The cloaked figure entered the meeting room with a sly smile. Three other people where sitting around a small desk. All three of them heaved a sigh of relief and stood up to welcome her. The figure sat down on the empty chair beside a gentle looking woman with blonde bun up hair.

"Aria did you get the military document?" a bulky man with dark brown spiky hair asked and he leaned forward, concentrating his dark brown eyes on her.

"But of course Bruce, don't you have faith in me?" Aria smiled and took out a file from under her black cloak and tossed it to the bulky man.

"As you all know, the Ministry of Armed Forces is developing a weapon that may ruin the Kanto region." A man with slick silver hair combed backwards and with a muscular frame placed his elbows on the desk.

"Yes, Steve but let's not act rashly. We do not know what the Ministry is planning. So let's lay a low profile before we act." The woman with a gentle voice suggested. Brushing away her blonde fringe from her sky blue eyes.

"That's true, Mary but we must stay on standby just in case those government dogs goes and terrorize the towns with extra taxes." Steve added, his eyebrows narrowing. Aria just averted her gaze to the peeling ceiling.

"So we are the heroes who will bring revolution and peace to this country?" Aria asked frankly. Her three friends stared at her. Aria's face stayed expressionless, her legs crossed and her fingers laced together on her lap, her black hair cascading down her shoulder.

"If that-" Mary tried to explain but got cut off by Aria.

"Why are we doing this anyway? Breaking into labs and imperial buildings stealing useless documents that dont make any sense at all…" Aria snapped as she averted her eyes and fixed them on the three of them.

"If you don't want to do it for yourself or us, do it for the country Aria. We know that the Ministry may go into war against the Hoen region and if-" Steve explained.

"So I have to sacrifice my ass for getting abysmal documents and unintentionally leaving some casualties here and there?" Aria blasted.

Silence.

"Aria…" Bruce voiced out, breaking the silence.

"Aria…it's the only way…we really appreciate your help and all…" Mary gently said.

"Yes, Aria, without you we wouldn't be able to get so much information on the Ministry." Steve added. This clamed Aria down slightly. She closed her eyes and stood up.

"I'm tired, I'm going to my quarters." Aria excused herself and walked out of the room.

"We'll fill her in tomorrow morning, now let's see what's in this file…" Steve said as he took out some blue prints and type written papers in the beige colored file.

"Looks like they are developing a clone machine…" Mary commented as she looked over the blue prints.

"Seems so…are they trying to duplicate pokemon?" Bruce added.

"No…it's something more…" Steve looked at his partners, his face looking serious as he finished scanning the type written papers.

---

"Good evening Mistress Aria," a guard saluted her. Aria nodded and entered her room.

She locked her door and removed her cloak and hung it up. She stood in front of her mirror and observed herself in it. Her flowing raven black hair flowing down her slim shoulders her slender agile figure hidden beneath her dark clothes. Two bright silver-blue eyes seem to luminate in the moonless night. Her tight black V-necked sleeveless shirt hugged her figure nicely, her long black pants with silver patterns on the thighs and sides of the pants, black boots with silver studs at the ankles and a chain running behind her heel.

She sighed as she looked at her silver belt with red and white balls attached to it hung loosely around her hips. Her gloved hands unclasped the silver belt buckle and placed it gently on the desk table beside the mirror then she slid of the gloves from the hands and tossed it on the belt.

"Goodnight guys," she stroked her belt and lay on the bed with her arms behind her head. She stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep.

"WHAT? The blueprints has been stolen AGAIN?" a loud voice boomed.

"Yes sir…" a messenger reported.

"Have you found out who is this spy?" the voice asked harshly.

"Yes Mr. Lute." The messenger passed a file to the smartly dressed man with graying hair.

Mr. Lute took the file and flipped it open.

"Aria SilverBlue, 19, female. Hometown: Kanto, Pallet Town. Parents died in an arson case…Arson? Oh…Doctor Thomas SilverBlue…So his daughter is plotting against me? Haha…" Mr. Lute closed the file and gave a loud laughter.

"So she has joined the rebels of the Untainted Regiment…Oh how easy this is to dispose of her…don't worry Aria, you'll be seeing your parents soon." Mr. Lute said evilly.

"Chad! Your mission is to try and bring back Aria alive. I want to torture her before she dies. She'll get it for stealing my blue prints for creating my genetically modified army of pokemon and humans." Mr. Lute grinned.

A tall and muscular man with very long red hair that reached beneath his shoulder blades bowed and smiled.

"It will be my pleasure Mr. Lute." The red-haired man named Chad said softly.

---

"Aria…?" Mary knocked on the door of Aria's room. Aria sat up abruptly and forced herself to open her heavy eyelids.

"In a minute…" Aria stood up and sluggishly went and opened the door.

"Yeah?" Aria asked again.

"Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning…but…" Mary replied, entering Aria's room.

"What time is it?"

"3.47am…" Mary turned and sat down on the edge of Aria's bed. Aria rubbed her eyes, she felt strangely tired and she sat beside Mary.

"So what's up?" Aria said, her eyes trying to focus on Mary.

"Well…do you want to hear about business or something else?" Mary said, shifting herself close to Aria. Aria felt Mary's skin brushed against hers. Aria raised her eyebrows and realized that Mary was in her clad nightclothes. Aria could almost see inside the thin black fabric.

"….Something else please…" Aria said, feeling more awake.

"Well…I couldn't sleep and later I have to go to town to get some on supplies and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to tag along.." Mary explained, trying hard not to look at Aria's face.

"Sure, I'll be glad to." Aria answered agreeing to the request. Aria then flopped on her back, her arms over her head. Her body feeling the strain of searching of the military document for three nights straight on her previous mission. Mary bit her lip and glanced at Aria, she was feeling hot and nervous she did not know why.

"Anything else Mary?" Arias voiced out, her eyes closed, laying still on her bed.

"Probably…" Mary answered, fiddling with the fabric.

"Speak your mind. I promise not to pass any sarcastic remarks." Aria said coolly.

"Alright…how old are you Aria?" Mary said, leaning over Aria.

"Nineteen. Twenty next February." Aria said, her nose filled with the sweet smell of the blonde woman above her.

"You?" Aria added as she opened one eye to see Mary looking at her. Mary was blushing hotly.

"I-I'm twenty-three…." Mary said truthfully, leaning her face close to Aria's.

"You want something from me don't you?" Aria said, her silver-sapphire eyes interlocked with Mary's blue diamond eyes.

"…No. Not really…" Mary lied her voice sounding soft like a whisper.

Aria smirked, she heard the slight hesitation and the lie in that sentence.

"Feeling lonely Mary?" Aria said frankly, closing her eyes.

Mary blushed redder. Aria could feel pressure on her arms and hands. Mary laced her fingers with Aria's. Aria could feel how turned on the woman above her was, Mary was pressing her big breasts against Aria's firm smaller breasts.

"Yes Aria…yes…I've been waiting for so long…I haven't done it in so many years…" Mary admitted, giving in to Aria's quick wit.

"Hmph…the guys here not good enough to touch you?" Aria said smiling, having fun torturing Mary mentally before taking her kill.

"They don't appeal to me…" Mary said softly. She felt excited. Aria could sense her excitement as she felt something small and perky poking against her breasts.

"Ouh? Then Lassie Aria seems much more appealing to a sophisticated lady like you?" Aria said sarcastically and opened her eyes to see Mary's reaction. "Lassie" was a nickname that was given to her since she joined the rebellion a few years back. She didn't like it, but it stuck so Aria accepted it.

"You excite me more then any man Aria and you promised not to make any sarcastic remarks…I don't know why Aria…Please…I cant take it anymore…It's been three years since I've got my eyes on you …I-I need you…" Mary blushed and looked everywhere else except Aria's smiling face. Aria got her prey where she wanted. She wanted Mary to break her discipline and demand what she wanted. Aria's sarcastic words and iron self control gave her far more pleasure then to take Mary with the full excitement that was building in her.

"Oh, it wouldn't be much fun would it? Its much more exciting to me to see you crack under pressure." Aria smirked.

"You're such a tease Aria…" Mary said, her body language showed Aria that it was begging for attention.

"I'm always the tease…although I have never done this before…and also due to the circumstances now, it would be unappro-" before Aria could finish her sentence Mary interrupted.

"Shut up and just make love to me Aria." Mary then crashed her mouth into Aria's expecting lips. Aria opened a small entrance for Mary's tongue to moved in. Mary responded.

---

"Where are the girls? They are unusually up early in the mornings making coffee…" Steve asked as he sat at the small table sipping yesterday's cold coffee outside under a tent outside of a small camouflaged building.

"Damn mosquitoes. You know women; they like to make themselves up before going off somewhere. Mary wasn't in her room this morning so I thought she already went off." Bruce said as he swatted a mosquito on his big arms.

"What's so nice about taking a bath? We are camping in the jungle and it's humid and hot in the day and freezing cold in the night. Damn the weather and goddamn the disgusting coffee.." Steve complained and poured his cup of coffee on the grass.

"That's because we are women and we must make ourselves presentable so no Armed Forces soldier or spies can mistake us as rebels but as commoners." Aria voiced out as she walked out of the building with Mary.

Aria was wearing a collared white shirt with long black pants with a silver chain dangling down the side of her waist and her silver belt with her pokeballs loosely hung onto her hips and her studded boots. Mary wore a brown-laced shirt and a black miniskirt with high heels and her pokeballs attached to a slim black belt around her waist.

"That sounds logical." Bruce commented. Steve slapped his forehead then slapped the back of Bruce's spiky head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Bruce said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you realize that I've been ridiculed by the Lassie?" Steve said in an accent.

"Oh…really?" Bruce asked again. Steve slapped his forehead harder while the girls laughed at the two comical men.

"By the way, you guys are looking fabulous and why are you glowing today…?" Steve said.

Aria raised an eyebrow while Mary laughed and dragged Aria to the route to a near by town.

"We'll be back by 12am. By the way guys, ask all the men to take a bath at the nearby spring just a few kilometers from camp. All of you reek of sweat for so many weeks. We'll really appreciate it. Bye!" Aria grinned and waved goodbye.

"Women…" Steve sighed.

"I like women. They smell nice." Bruce commented.

Steve stared at his friend.

"What did I do this time?" Bruce exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of Chapter One.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, that's the beginning. I hop all of you like it, If you dont then its okay. Critics are welcomed to make their comments. . Till Chapter Two: Dragon Duel . Ja


End file.
